Your love is the most beautiful present
by ELFNoona
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de JongHyun... JongHo -By Unnie-


Aujourd'hui, on est le 8 avril : c'est SON anniversaire. Ils lui ont tous trouvé des cadeaux qui lui plairont à coup sûr, on a même prévu de lui organiser une petite fête « surprise », mais je ne lui ai encore rien acheté. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui plaire pour ses 22 ans ? Et si je demandais à un des autres membres lui ayant déjà trouvé quoi lui offrir ? Et pourquoi pas KiBum ? Il le connaît super bien et ils sont hyper proches ! Que faire ? Je dois y aller ! Courage mec ! Je me dirige vers la chambre de Key puis me stoppe lorsque j'entends la douce voix de JongHyun :

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Je l'aime tellement... J'ai encore rêvé que MinHo m'avouait ses sentiments...

- Quoi ! Il m'aime ? Est-ce vraiment la vérité ? Suis-je en train d'halluciner ? Finalement, je n'ai plus besoin de l'aide de notre Almighty Key, je sais ce que je vais lui offrir... je retourne alors à mes occupations avant d'être interrompu par notre leader qui crie depuis le salon.

- On y va les gars !

- Ah oui ! On a une réunion avec le manager ! De ce fait, nous voilà partis pour une heure et demie de blabla incessant...

Comme prévu, une heure et demie après notre entrée dans la salle E où se trouvait notre manager, nous sortons de celle-ci exténués et à bout de force. JongHyun passe à côté de moi pour rejoindre notre leader . Je ne peux plus supporter cette situation ! On s'aime réciproquement, alors, pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas en couple ? Son sourire est tellement beau et chaleureux ! Je pense qu'il s'agit de la partie de son corps que j'aime le plus... C'est grâce à son sourire que j'ai commencé à découvrir mes sentiments pour Jjong. Au fur et à mesure des années, il s'est transformé en un beau jeune homme un peu trop musclé à mon goût, certes, mais beau tout de même. Bon, c'est décidé, ce soir, je lui avoue tout ! Je me dirige vers le salon où se trouvent Onew, Key et TaeMin alors que Jjong-Hulk est sous la douche puis me stoppe devant la télévision afin de les empêcher de la visionner.

- Les mecs, je dois vous parler...

Ils me regardent tous les trois avec des yeux de poissons débiles puis je leur explique mon plan pour la soirée :

- Je... Voilà, j'aime JongHyun... Et... En fait, j'aimerai lui avouer mes sentiments puisque je sais qu'il m'aime aussi. Je l'ai entendu le dire à Key... De ce fait, j'aimerai que vous dégagiez vite fait, bien fait et que vous nous laissiez seuls.

Ils se regardent tous puis quittent le salon en silence afin d'aller vers dans l'entrée et de mettre leur chaussures. Onew me regarde, me sourit puis m'adresse un clin d'œil avant de me dire :

- On va au cinéma.

Ils quittent l'appartement au moment que JongHyun a choisit pour sortir de la douche. Il descend alors encore ruisselant en boxer noir dans le salon où je me trouve négligemment posé sur le sol en jogging, torse nu, en pleine séance d'abdos. Je le regarde furtivement, comme il est bandant ! Je dois me concentrer afin d'éviter une réaction involontaire de mon corps et me remets à compter frénétiquement le nombre de mouvements que j'effectue.

- Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu fous à moitié à poil dans le salon ? Où sont les autres ?

- Pour ta première question, ça se voit, je fais des abdos...

- Et... La deuxième ?

- En ce qui concerne ta seconde interrogation, ils sont partis au cinéma.

- Sachant que c'est mon anniversaire !

Je le vois qui commence à s'énerver, je le trouve trop mignon ! J'arrête alors ma série de va-et-vients, me lève et m'approche lentement de lui.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là, moi.

Arrivé à son niveau, je l'attrape par le menton et lui relève tout en me baissant légèrement pour échanger un chaste baiser qui devient bien vite beaucoup plus passionné.

- Joyeux anniversaire, JongHyun.

- De... Pour... Hein ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Ça me paraît évident, babo !

Il me regarde, la tête inclinée sur sa droite, les yeux remplis de perplexité avant que je n'éclate de rie avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Bah je t'aime, idiot !

Sa réaction fut la plus comique de tout les temps puisqu'il écarquilla les yeux afin de former des soucoupes volantes puis il secoua la tête et se jeta sur moi, me murmura que lui aussi et ce depuis très longtemps, me poussa sur le canapé et se plaça à califourchon sur moi jusqu'à ce qu'Onew pénètre dans le salon.

- Oops, ne vous occupez pas de moi les gars, j'ai oublié mon portefeuille, TaeMin a oublié son portable et Key, ses clefs. Je suis chargé de tout ramené, désolé.

- ONEW !

Nous nous regardâmes puis nous fûmes pris d'un éclat de rire après nous être exprimés à l'unisson.


End file.
